


In The Morning Sun

by Lafaiette



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She blinks again, then she gasps and abruptly sits up again, this time shock in her eyes.</p><p>“Solas!” she calls, gently but firmly shaking him. “Solas, wake up! <i>It’s so late!</i>”</p><p>After the Ball of Halamshiral and a night of passion, Solas and Scarlet sleep in. Hilarity, a hint of smut, and some feels ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Morning Sun

Bright light enters the room from the wide Orlesian windows of the suite room.

One is open, letting in also delightful morning drafts which are tempered by the warm embers still burning in the opulent fireplace.

Scarlet opens her eyes, only to close them immediately as she sees the morning light. It takes her a while, but then she is able to keep them open and she slowly sits up, rubbing them.

She sees Solas, sprawled on his stomach next to her, an arm draped over her lap. He is snoring softly and drooling onto the pillow and she laughs softly, leaning down and planting a kiss on his cheek.

The sheets have fallen on the ground during their intense night and she shyly admires his butt and his freckled shoulders - as well as his back with its little, faint scars -, before looking back at the sky.

The weather is great. The gardens she can see from here look wonderful too, although the thought of what Halamshiral really is - of what is _supposed_ to be - is always present in the back of her mind.

She smiles, while a rush of relaxation, elation, and relief all together flows into her veins. She remembers the events of last night, the intrigue, plots, and fights she and her friends faced, the end of the Orlesian civil war, the dance with Solas.

Oh, the dance with Solas! It was like a fairytale, one of those her mother used to tell her when she was little. She felt like an elven princess, even though she wasn’t wearing a shiny long dress and the palace was controlled by humans and not elves.

She can still feel Solas’ hand on her waist, see his tender look as he guided her moves on the balcony, hear his laughter when she made a timid joke to appear and feel bolder.

And she can also still feel his mouth on hers as they unbuttoned each other’s jacket in the room given to her. He didn’t even set foot in his own, which was just a few steps away from hers since he was her “elven servant”.

He gave her pleasure in many ways last night and she made sure to reciprocate. The taste of him and his manhood still lingers in her mouth, but it doesn’t disgust her: on the contrary, it fuels her joy - and arousal - even more and she falls down next to him again, watching him sleep.

He is beautiful and he looks at peace, relaxed and content. He hums in his sleep and rubs his cheek on the pillow, the arm still draped across her waist tightening around her.

She giggles, moving it to bring his hand to her mouth. She kisses the palm, a bit rough and calloused after so many years spent handling a staff in the wilderness.

“ _Vhenan_.” she says, not to wake him up, but simply to call him that - heart, home, love. A beautiful reminder of what he is to her, of what she feels for him, every day stronger, every day more endless.

“ _Vhenan_.” Another kiss on his palm. “ _Ma sa’lath_.” She kisses each of his fingertips. “ _Emma lath_.” Then she nuzzles his wrist. “ _Vhenan’ara_.”

Solas moves in his sleep and his hand finds hers, gripping it hard. Scarlet giggles again and scoots closer to him until she is in his arms again, pressed against his chest, her face in the warm crook of his neck.

He lets out a happy sigh and continues his trip in the Fade, while she studies his freckles, the shape of his ears, and his wrinkles.

She especially love his wrinkles. She wonders how many more will appear around his eyes and mouth in the following years.

She starts thinking about the possible future she already imagined many times before. They timidly talked about it too - more like wishful desires murmured timidly at night in bed or shown through drawings and little hints.

A tiny, happy whine escapes her lips as she smiles and basks in his warmth and presence. She doesn’t stop watching him, cheeks on fire, but then her eyes catch another glimpse of the morning sun and she blinks.

She blinks again, then she gasps and abruptly sits up again, this time shock in her eyes.

“Solas!” she calls, gently but firmly shaking him. “Solas, wake up! _It’s so late!_ ”

The sun is high in the sky and thanks to her skills as a huntress she is able to guess what hour it is, more or less. In any case, it’s _late_ and they probably didn’t hear the bells calling for breakfast in the main hall, where Gaspard and Briala are waiting for her together with the entire court and guests of last night.

Josephine is going to kill them. Destroy them. Annihilate them with one look only.

“Solas!” Scarlet calls again, while jumping out of bed to look for her clothes. She curses their uniforms, all indistinguishable from each other, and in fact she picks up Solas’, too large for her.

She whines and tosses it on the bed, before finding her boots and stocking under a lavish couch. How did they even end up there?

She and Solas have been quite _passionate_ last night. A glowing blush reaches her cheeks again as soon as the memory of his tongue inside her womanhood comes to her mind.

She turns to finally see Solas is awake, although it’s clear he still hasn’t shaken off the Fade out of his mind. He looks at his clothes on the bed, then at the sky, and grunts.

“Good morning, _vhenan_!” Scarlet greets him, speaking so fast she isn’t sure he even understood her. “Oh, it’s late, it’s _so_ late! Did you see my undershirt? I can’t find it!”

She frantically looks around, she even _spins_ around without wanting to, too panicked to think clearly.

“I am sure I had it on yesterday! Did I throw it away while we were coming in? I wasn’t already naked, was I?” She stops, because she can only remember Solas and his blinding smile. She wonders if her undershirt truly lies abandoned in the corridor.

She bites her lips, then her thumbnail, moving every chair, lifting every useless small furniture the Orlesians so insist to put everywhere. She groans, hands on her hips, trying to understand where she possibly could have thrown the rest of her clothes last night, but the only thing she can think of is Solas’ moans as he thrust into her.

She realizes he is still in bed and hasn’t even moved his hands to take his uniform. He is watching her, cheeks and ears pink and a big smile on his face.

Scarlet blushes too and babbles, even more panicked than before:

“W-What? Is it not that late?” She looks at the sun again, thinking she got it wrong. “Solas, I am sure this is the worst delay in the history of Orlais! Stop staring and…”

Then she realizes it. She looks down and sees she is naked. _Completely_ naked. Nude. Not a single cloth covering her small breasts and the patch of red hairs around her womanhood.

“Oh!” She awkwardly covers her chest with her arm, but then feels silly: Solas probably knows her body better than she does at this point and there is really no need to hide it from him.

So she pouts at him and huffs, hands back on her hips. She even straightens her back a little more to show better her chest and Solas slowly licks his lips.

“Dork.” she mumbles, making him burst into a full, hearty laughter.

“I am sorry. It was such a nice sight I did not have the courage or strength to interrupt it.” He widens his arms and his smile gets even warmer. “Come here, _ma sa’lath_.”

She goes to him, but doesn’t sit on the bed, still too worried about being so late. She caresses his bald head, giggling as he peppers her soft tummy with open-mouth kisses and teases her breasts with quick pecks.

“Good morning, my love.” he murmurs, going lower, until she is biting her lips and raising herself on her tip-toes. “Why are you in such a hurry when we could spend more blissful moments here in bed?”

“Solas, the whole court of the Winter Palace is probably eating breakfast in the main hall and we aren’t there with them.” Scarlet starts, trying to explain… she _tries_ , but his mouth is distracting her _so much_ and his gorgeous hands are already kneading her butt. She whines and wriggles, but he doesn’t relent.

He kisses her between her legs and she squeals, gawking at him. Does he want to…?

“What are you doing?” she babbles, her voice a half-moan, not even hiding the fact that she _loves_ feeling his mouth there again.

He grins at her.

“Eating breakfast.”

She tries to get mad, she really does, but in vain. Instead she snorts, lightly smacks his head, and giggles when he presses his face on her chest, laughing.

Still, she can’t stop thinking about the bad impression they are going to make if they delay more.

“Maybe they are waiting for us to begin eating and we are enraging them all, new Emperor included!”

“In that case, they would have sent someone to look for us.” Solas smiles, nibbling at the soft flesh near her navel. He looks up, his smile smug and wicked and playful.

“Don’t you think, my love?”

Scarlet melts.

“Yes, but…!” She glances at the door, at his clothes still on the bed, at hers left on the ground, then at the bed, which promises more kisses, more wonderful moments with Solas, more of his beautiful, heartwarming laughter.

But then she thinks how the reputation of the Inquisition will be affected by this - she doubts nobody is waiting for them and even if some other guests are late, her absence is the one that most weighs anyway, the one Gaspard and Briala certainly noticed.

And she knows the new Emperor isn’t happy after the events of last night, even though he said he respects the Inquisition. She can’t ruin this delicate moment, this fragile alliance. It could affect Briala and the elves of Orlais that so desperately need help too.

Solas sees the worry and hesitation on her face and his next kiss falls on her mouth, soft and gentle like he is.

“You are right. If everyone is really waiting for us, it would be rude to make them wait more.” He chuckles and smiles sheepishly, his ears pinker than before. “Forgive me. It seems last night still has a great effect on me.”

“I don’t mind it.” Scarlet smiles, tracing the freckles and muscles on his shoulders. She timidly looks at him, then adds: “We could look for my clothes like this.” Her voice gets softer. “Naked, I mean. If… if you want.”

“Mh! A tempting offer.” Solas’ grin reappears. “Which I gladly accept.”

He slowly gets up and she can see his erection, standing tall and proud between his legs.

She already misses the bed.

The look on her face must show that, because Solas chuckles, kisses her again - and she rubs a little her hips against his to feel his manhood, causing him to gasp and look at her with a so intense gaze she isn’t sure she will be able to resist him while they look for her clothes.

“I…” she clears her throat and gives him her own grin. “I need to find my undershirt, my jacket, and my panties.”

“I volunteer to look for the panties.”

Scarlet giggles, squishes his cheeks, and kisses him again before begrudgingly stepping back and starting the search.

It turns into a funny game, one where they steal glances of each other’s body, brush their hands against each other’s thigh or butt on purpose, and laugh when they can’t reach the jacket that got trapped under the dresser.

In the end, they are finally fully dressed, although their sashes are a bit wrinkled and the collars of their jackets all crooked, no matter what they do.

Solas is about to put on his hat too, but Scarlet stops him: she saw how much it chafes his head and nose and it’s sticky, a sweet smell comes from it, since they used it as a bowl and hid frilly cakes inside it, which they ate after making love.

“Thank you for being so patient with me.” she says softly, fixing his collar one last time. His hands on her waist squeeze it gently and his eyes are as kind as the kiss he presses on her lips.

“I loved these last two days.” Scarlet continues, her smile broad and luminous. “Our dance last night and this morning have been so _beautiful_! It’s been perfect and…” she sighs, smoothing his sash and wiping off invisible traces of dust. “I wish we didn’t have to leave this room.”

“ _Ma vhenan_.” Solas cradles her head in his hands and brushes his thumb on her lips. “My heart. My very life.”

She smiles again at that and he smiles back, brushing back a rebel lock of her red hair that he helped her brush.

“We will have many more beautiful mornings in Skyhold. In our rooms, in our tall tower surrounded by sky and light.” He kisses her. “That I promise.”

“I love our mornings there too! They are the best.” she agrees, her hands on his waist like his were on hers before. The sunrays coming from the windows hit directly her face and her eyes are made of gold and love as she keeps smiling at him.

“You are right.” she continues. “We don’t need this Orlesian suite or anything else to have a great morning. When we are together, every moment, no matter where it’s spent, is perfect.”

Something passes over Solas’ face, something sad and hopeful at the same time, but it goes away immediately and he nods slowly as he smiles back.

”Yes.” he says, choked up. “Yes, that is true.”

He takes her right hand, kisses her palm, her fingertips, her wrist, then he grasps it and leads her to the door.

”Let us go, _ma vhenan_.” he says, his smile as playful and roguish as before. “Our rooms in Skyhold are waiting for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr for the [Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme](http://lafaiette.tumblr.com/post/146216911185/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme)! I like to imagine Solas being quite playful with my [Scarlet](http://lafaiette.tumblr.com/scarletlavellan) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> That man needs all the joy in the world, I swear. LET HIM LAUGH AND BE HAPPY, BIOWARE. 
> 
> (Also the panties were under his pillow the whole time)


End file.
